Thunder's Heart
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: Not all casualties from Homecoming could be fixed by reversing the Pacifier. GwenOC.


**Thunder's Heart**

He sat in the large picture window, staring at the dark, drizzling sky. It had been raining for three days straight, and the weather wasn't going to change.

That was because he would not let it.

His name was Thomas Jackson.

He was a senior at Sky High.

He had the power to control the weather; to create or calm storms up to F5 intensity, to make conditions as dry as dust one second and then so damp accumulated moisture would drip off of everything the next. He could summon winds to blow away obstacles or enable him to fly like an eagle; he could create concentrated blizzards of arctic strength down to an area as fine as a square yard. Lightning bolts would lance from his fingertips, and tornadoes would dance and skip at his command.

Not bad for the son of two sidekicks.

His father was a Caucasian sidekick called "Sparky" (at least when he was younger) who could make sparks of static electricity come off of his hands. His mother, a cute black woman, was once known as "Blur" as she could move at super speed, but only for sixty seconds once every hour. They had met and fallen in love when their respective heroes had "moved on to bigger and better things" that didn't include sidekicks. After they married they had Thomas, and expected him to be another sidekick when his day would come for him to attend Sky High.

But that changed when he powered up on his twelfth birthday, accidentally creating a thunderstorm that knocked out half the power to Maxville for several hours. His parents then knew that their son would not go through the humble life of a sidekick, but would be a full fledged hero, and what a hero he would be.

He had overheard his parents talking about the old days, about how sidekicks were nothing more than second-class citizens at Sky High. He was determined to show that sidekicks were more than baggage carriers and diversions for villains; being the son of two sidekicks meant it was his self-appointed duty to show that things could change.

He trained and studied hard. He was already a straight A student his freshman year at Sky High, and he had the strength and musculature of someone five years older. His time at power placement was quick as he conjured a small but violent thunderstorm in the gym, then turned it into a funnel cloud and finally a light blizzard that dropped a gentle snow worthy of a Christmas Eve. He had remained stoic through the entire ordeal, even when he finished and descended the platform to the cheers and applause of the other students, but for one moment his eyes locked onto those of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall and a little on the thin side, with long auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes that took his breath away.

While the others demonstrated their powers he did not notice them as he found himself unable to take his eyes off her. She apparently felt the same as she kept glancing over at him, quickly looking away when their eyes met. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer, and once power placement was ended he walked up and introduced himself. Though he was a nervous wreck on the inside, he told himself that heroes never felt nervous, especially around beautiful girls.

"Hi," he said in a deep baritone voice that had just manifested earlier that summer, "my name's Thomas…Thomas Jackson."

"Hello," she smiled back, "I'm Gwen Grayson."

* * *

Now he sat in the large picture window with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on. He had tried to burn the feelings out of himself with a manic exercise spree of weight lifting until his every already well-developed and defined muscle was screaming in agony. But it was still nothing compared to the agony in his heart.

* * *

Freshman year had been a little rough at first; there was the usual hazing from the older students, but that seemed aimed more at the sidekicks than the freshman heroes. Thomas had finally stepped in and stopped one particularly humiliating incident where a sidekick was going to be hoisted up the flagpole by his shorts, and the three seniors then threatened to do the same to him until a few well-placed lightning bolts taught them the error of their ways. 

"That was wonderful," Gwen had cooed to him afterwards, "it's good to know there is someone looking out for the little guy."

"My parents were sidekicks," said Thomas, "I'm not going to stand by and let someone be humiliated just because they can't move mountains."

"Such humiliation," Gwen said with a strange dark look on her face, "will be the downfall of this…school."

Thomas had not thought about what she could have possibly meant by that statement, but he was glad she was against such things.

* * *

He could not channel his feelings into his strength, so he had to find another outlet. He channeled it into his power to control the weather. At first he had nearly created a monstrous thunderstorm that would have rattled the city if not the entire county, but there was so much rage in him he had to stop before he unleashed a hurricane that would have devastated everything in its path.

* * *

Gwen was always popular, almost from the beginning. Her winning smile and sweet nature drew all the boys, and even the girls who were jealous of her at least kept their rude comments to themselves. She made friends with one particular girl, a rather stuck up rich girl named Penny who eventually joined the cheerleading squad and, in time thanks to her power of self-duplication, BECAME the cheerleading squad. 

As for Thomas he proved to be the perfect counterpart to Gwen; a powerful athlete and star student, he was the center of attention though he did nothing to encourage it. To him being a hero meant more than just a title, it was a way of life that he was determined to be the embodiment of. He was going to be the next Commander, no matter what.

* * *

He knew that he would eventually have to let the rain stop; but not yet…not just yet. There was still too much pain…too many memories that haunted him.

* * *

It was finally senior year. They were all one school year away from the big time, and some had even already chosen their identity names, including the two punks that insisted everyone call them "Speed" and "Lash". Thomas himself had taken the title of "Thunder" and had made one all-important goal; he was going to let Gwen know how he truly felt about her, and he was going to win her love no matter what. 

The first day of school he spotted her shooing Speed and Lash away from the new class of freshmen and giving the talk as she was the student body president as well as student ambassador. He tried to talk to her, but she apologized that she was busy and hurried away. Later he saw he with her "shadow" Penny talking to Lash and Speed in the hallway, and assumed she had been scolding them for their actions earlier.

It was a couple of days later, when he was on his way to lunch, that he heard Mr. Boy running through the halls shouting for Principal Powers. From what he could put together it seemed Warren Peace had finally lost it and was blasting the cafeteria to pieces. He knew then this was his chance. Sure, Peace was only a freshman, but he was still dangerous if he was half the psycho his dad was. If Thunder could get to the cafeteria before anyone else tried to stop Warren, he was confident he could overpower and defeat him and make Gwen finally notice him.

Unfortunately before he even got there the fight was over. Will Stronghold, the son of the Commander, had powered up and used his super strength to stop Peace and the two were being escorted to the Detention Room by Principal Powers. There was his first opportunity to be a hero gone, but to make matters worse the very thing he hoped would happen to him was happening to Stronghold; Gwen had noticed him.

He felt mortified. Sure, Will was the son of the great Commander and Jetstream, but he was still just a freshman, super strength or not. Now Gwen, the girl that Thunder had fallen in love with and had strived to gain her attention and approval had thrown him over for some skinny white boy who didn't seem to know where he was at half the time. He had so wanted to ask Gwen to the homecoming dance, where he would let her know his true feelings, but now that was gone. Destroyed.

* * *

If only it had ended at that. That pain, while great, was nothing compared to what did happen, for this pain was compounded with humiliation of a depth he did not think possible. Humiliation…and betrayal.

* * *

He had given up on going to the homecoming dance. What did it matter? What was he supposed to do, go and watch Gwen parade around on Stronghold's skinny arm while his parents looked on with approval? No, that would be too humiliating. He would just stay home and train, like he always did. He wondered if Peace must have felt the same way after his fight in the cafeteria, though technically it had been the redheaded girl that used to be with Stronghold who had stopped his rampage. Now that very same girl and her friends were always with Peace…quite the consolation prize for being on the losing end of an encounter with Stronghold. 

Thunder envied Warren…he now had a girlfriend and friends.

He had heard about the party at Stronghold's house when it was going on. Great. Now the little jerk was having ALL the heroes sucking up to him because he and Peace had ended Lash and Speeds' reign of championship. But there was no way he would go to it…he wasn't about to set foot in the house of that lucky little creep who had the girl Thunder had pined for nearly four years for. He had just finished working out and showering and was going to bed when his phone rang. He was tempted to just let it, but he let his curiosity get the better of him.

It was Gwen. She was crying. At first he couldn't understand her, but she did calm down and told him that Will had just dumped her in front of everyone at the party, and the night before homecoming as well.

Thunder was shocked. Now that little creep had the NERVE to do that to the most beautiful and kind girl in the world? It took every ounce of strength to keep from flying out the window, blowing up the front yard of the Stronghold's house with a lightning bolt and challenging Will to a fight in front of all the partiers. But Gwen said that the party was already over, broken up by the arrival of Will's parents. Though he still felt his parents should know what an a-hole their son was, Thunder would not teach Will some manners…at least not yet.

Thunder was ready, willing and able when Gwen meekly asked him if he would take her to homecoming.

"I'd be so grateful forever," she whispered in a quivering voice, "I…I just can't walk into there without someone with me after what Will just did. It would be so humiliating…"

"Don't worry for a second," he told her, "what kind of hero would I be if I didn't save a beautiful damsel in distress?"

* * *

Damsel in distress. It was the time-honored term for a situation where a girl was in eminent danger and a hero would rescue her at the last second. But he had forgotten the second definition of the term; that of it being a trap to lure a hero into a dangerous situation where THEY were the endangered one. And he had fallen for it.

* * *

He had been able to get a tux at the last second, though it wasn't easy to get one his size with his broad shoulders and tapered waist from his years of intensive exercise. He had his braided hair redone so that it reached past his shoulders and down his broad back. He shaved so that his strong face was baby smooth, and he had to admit with a little vanity that he looked GOOD. Once Gwen got a look at the tall, strong young man with the light chocolate colored skin, deep hazel eyes and long black hair dressed like a prince from a fairy tale she'd completely forget that short, scrawny raggedy-looking punk. 

He arrived at her house promptly, if somewhat early, as he knew she had to be there to finish the arrangements in giving the award to the Commander and Jetstream. How humiliating it must be to have to give them that just hours after what their son had done to her. Thunder had sworn that he would make Gwen's night one of magic and not go near Will, but if that little punk started something…parents or no parents Thunder would finish it.

"Hello Thomas," smiled Mr. Grayson as he opened the door. The little balding man was dressed in a dapper suit and ready to drive the young couple up to Sky High in the special car Gwen had herself designed and built her junior year.

"Hi Mr. Grayson," said Thunder as he towered over the little man, so nervous that he could barely hold onto the white corsage his mother had remembered to grab for him at the last moment.

"Oh Gwen," called Mr. Grayson down the hall, "your date is here. Let's get moving…little girl."

Thunder barely noticed Mr. Grayson trying to stifle a snicker at his own remark, as he was too busy looking at the vision that appeared before him.

Gwen was in a beautiful red dress that made her look like the princess to Thunder's prince. She was even wearing a flowing cape that seemed to sparkle and glisten in the light.

"Thank you so much for this," she whispered to Thunder as she gently kissed him on his cheek, making even his powerful legs feel like overcooked spaghetti.

"The honor and privilege is all mine," he said as he slowly and carefully pinned the large flower to her dress, accenting her perfectly.

"This is beautiful," she smiled, "I'll treasure it always."

"I…I was actually surprised you called me," he stammered, "I'd wanted to ask…I mean…you just surprised me…in a good way."

"Oh, I think I can guarantee there will be PLENTY of surprises tonight," she smiled.

* * *

Surprises. That was hardly the word for it. Horrifying revelations and a living nightmare were much better descriptions.

* * *

The ride to the school had been smooth and uneventful, which was to be expected with Gwen's machine. He didn't think anything when he saw Mr. Grayson go to the trunk and take a long, brightly wrapped package out. 

"It's a little surprise for tonight's guests of honor," said Gwen, smiling from ear to ear.

Thunder was glad Gwen was taking this so well. It had to be difficult to swallow one's pride and give an award to the parents of the little jerk who had just broke your heart. But he silently vowed to himself he'd make her forget all of that once the charade was over and the dance begun. Before he was done she'd forget all about Will Stronghold, and have a real hero caring for her.

"When the ceremony starts," she said to him, "would you be sure to stand right there to my right at the base of the stage? That way everyone will see I'm with the handsomest boy in school, and when the Strongholds are giving their speech you and I can slip away and just enjoy the rest of the evening…together."

He was sure she had read his mind somehow, but Thunder wasn't going to do anything but what she said. It was like his dreams were all coming true, and he hoped he wasn't dreaming, because if he were, that would mean he would wake up, and that he did NOT want to happen.

* * *

But he did wake up…only it was too late. Too late for him and nearly everybody else.

* * *

He could only stand still, as shocked as everyone else as the girl he loved for years transformed into the image of one of the most feared…and supposedly long dead…super villains there was. The horrible hollow voice echoing from the glowing armor still sounded like Gwen's in a bizarre way that only rattled his nerves more. 

The rest was a blur…Mr. Grayson similarly changing into Stitches to leap atop the stage and open the podium to reveal and hand Gwen a sinister looking weapon…the Commander confronting his old enemy only to be blasted into infancy, with his wife and former sidekick getting the same treatment within seconds.

Thunder knew something had to be done. The crowd was panicking; he had trained for this moment all his life, but still he was too stunned…too much in shock to react in time to what happened next.

He was the first student victim of the pacifier.

Gwen had deliberately told him where to stand for the ceremony so she could get a clear shot at him. He had been in such shock and surprise that a heartbeat's length of time was all that was needed for her to aim and fire nearly point blank at him. The rest was all a blur of darkness.

He "awakened" to find himself returned to normal by Mr. Medulla, who quickly shooed him away to grab a blanket and go recover his clothes so that he could help get the other remaining babies returned to their rightful age. He did so quietly, overhearing what all that had happened in the meantime with Stronghold, Peace and their sidekick friends defeating Gwen and her followers.

Once everyone was returned to normal, the dance was restarted, but Thunder wanted nothing to do with it. As Gwen's date he knew there would be suspicions about him even though he had been changed like everyone else, and even if there weren't he was not in the mood for ANY type of social interaction.

He was intent on leaving, but for some morbid reason he first snuck down to the Detention Room where Gwen and the rest were being held until the authorities arrived to take them away. He peered through the viewing window to see them all sulking as they sat at the desks in the chamber.

Gwen looked horrible. It wasn't because she had been on the losing end of a fistfight with Stronghold where her armor had been destroyed and her helmet shattered, but something else. Her hair was frayed and disarrayed like a bird's nest. Her once beautiful and radiant face was twisted and dour with a sulking sneer as she glared around at her underlings like she was getting ready to start strangling them.

Thunder moved away from the window, sick to his stomach. Now he had seen Gwen…or rather Sue, as was her true name…as she REALLY looked. All the loveliness and charm had been a mask to hide the hateful harridan that had been stalking the school for four years, waiting and planning for this night.

He then left, flying off on a wind of his creation. He looked back only once to see Stronghold and the redheaded girl floating in the air outside the shattered windows of the gymnasium, slowly swaying to the music. He could not help but feel even worse, for he had so desperately wanted for that to be him and Gwen gently soaring in the starlit sky, feeling like there was no one else in the world.

That was when the rain clouds had started to form.

* * *

Now he sat in the large picture window, staring out at the dark gray skies that continued to release a cold drizzle on the city and everyone in it. He would disperse the rain in a while…but not yet. 

Thunder could only continue to dwell on how he had wasted the past four years in a stupid quest to win the love of a young woman who had actually been a monster in disguise and had used him for her own evil purposes. He would never forget nor forgive himself.

But what he refused to forgive himself for was not that Gwen had fooled him. It was because that, even after her revelation of who she was and what she had done and attempted to do, there was something that Thunder could not deny…something in his heart he would carry all the days of his life.

Despite everything, God help him…

…he still loved her.

**The End**


End file.
